Breathe
by DERANGEDauthor24
Summary: Germany's breathing seemed to be the only thing keeping the small italy sane. In. Out. In. Out. each pause in between the breathes made Italy even more worrisome. "I need you to breathe into my life, Don't tell me this is goodbye" Germany/Italy


**sad face, i dont own hetalia or breathe by superchick**

**Title: Breathe**

**Summary: Germany's breathing seemed to be the only thing keeping the small italy sane. In. Out. In. Out. each pause in between the breathes made Italy even more worrisome. "**_**I need you to breathe into my life, Don't tell me this is goodbye"**_** Germany/Italy**

Italy watched Germany's chest rise and fall slowly, and he tried to keep from crying. Germany had been injured and from what he'd been murmuring in his sleep, he also wanted to die.

Italy stroked the side of his german lover's face softly,"Germany..." He cooed softly.

Germany grunted in his sleep and frowned.

_"Please tell me you'll fight this fight" _Italy's face began to shine with tears, as he clutched Germany's shirt,"_I can't see without your light "_

Germany's breathing seemed to be the only thing keeping the small italy sane. In. Out. In. Out. each pause in between the breathes made Italy even more worrisome. "_I need you to breathe into my life, Don't tell me this is goodbye"_

He wiped his tears off his face slowly. his lips grazed his lover's and the blonde breathed gently against Italy's lips. Italy looked at Germany, staring at the cuts and bruises, and all the scars from war. Germany's bare chest made him sigh, the way it was marked with the scars of his past.

_I won't grieve - it's not yet time _

_Each breath breathed is keeping hope alive_

Now he was trying to recover from injures that Italy was sure was indirectly caused by himself. He laid down next to Germany and let his hand rest on Germany's chest along with his head.

_"So keep breathing _

_Go on breathe in _

_Keep on breathing _

_Go on breathe in _

_Just breathe" _Italy murmurred much like a chant in the way he said it. This was the only way he liked to sleep when Germany got injured, he felt like he was more connected to him that way. Even if the Axis Powers had ended a while ago, He still protected Italy."_Each breath breathed means we're alive _

_And life means that we can find _

_The reasons to keep on getting by _

_And if reasons we can't find _

_We'll make up some to get by_

_'Til breath by breath we'll leave this behind"_

They stood by each other, and held each other through the tough times; even if their current bosses didn't approve of it. Italy wanted no more than for Germany to open his eyes and go "it is a good joke, ja?" in a joyful manner. But Italy knew Germany was asleep and wouldn't wake up from awhile.

_So keep breathing _

_Go on breathe in _

_Keep on breathing _

_Go on breathe in _

_Just breathe_

Italy watched Germany's chest rise and fall, his repetitive breathing slowly lulling him to sleep. "Germany..."

_All you have to do is breathe_

_All you have to do is breathe_

Germany's hand laid beside him on the bed and Italy took it carefully in his own and held it close to his chest.

_So keep breathing_

The italian's face was covered with sad tears as he looked at his lover and friend.

_(All you have to do)_

_Go on breathe in_

Italy watched the chest rise and fall, the skin smooth and rough in its own way.

_Keep on breathing_

_(All you have to do is)_

Germany always knew what the Italian liked...

How he liked things to be done. _Certain_ things. Germany knew how Italy loved to kiss him when they made love, and how he loved the feel of Germany's touch on his skin.

_Go on breathe in_

The way germany's breathe mixed with Italy's made it harder for Italy when they were together. whether they were making love or just cuddling; their mixed oxygen made Italy never want to move from the spot next to or under Germany.

_So keep breathing_

_Go on breathe it in._

Germany's kisses were probably the best, Italy mused. They were always a sort of scared and innocent kiss at first. always on his cheeks. Then slowly they would get more confident and urgent.

_Keep on breathing_

_Go on breathe in_

Italy slowly lowered himself next to Germany, and pressed his nose into the space in between Germany's shoulder and chin. Their intwined fingers were loosely held together, but Italy didn't care. He had Germany close to him. Germany's wound was covered and cleaned every morning for the last two days. Germany would wake up for a few minutes and smile at the Italian as he took care of him. Tomorrow the doctor had said, Germany should be well enough to get up and move areound; since he was a nation...

Italy closed his eyes, and right before he fell asleep, he felt something. Definitaly something.

_Just breathe._

Germany squeezed his hand tightly.

**Okay, I didn't know if i kept the characters in character... but if i didn't; tell me please!**


End file.
